This invention relates, in general, to a device for treatment of the skin particularly but not exclusively to facilitate application of dermal compositions, especially skin treatment formulations for medical or cosmetic purposes. This invention finds particular application in dispensers for formulations which are applied facially, although the applicator of the invention may be used on other areas of the human body.
The device may also find application in the preparation and/or treatment of skin to improve vascular microcirculation in the skin tissue and thereby promote absorption of subsequently applied skin treatment formulations.
FR2679131 discloses a cryogenic massager comprising a hollow roller with an insulated handle.